A Fussbudget's Help
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: After having a nightmare during a sleepover, Lucy helps reassure Schroeder he's a good piano player. One-shot Schroeder x Lucy fanfiction.


A Fussbudget's Help

A Lucy x Schroeder Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

" _Your music is horrible!"_

" _Only an idiot plays on a toy piano!"_

" _You have no talent what-so-ever!"_

" _Give up"  
"You're a disgrace to Beethoven!"_

 _The faces of his friends creeped him out as he ran around the concert hall, trying to escape the torture._

" _Give up, you're a hopeless case"_

" _Yeah!"  
"Boo! Boo! Even my baby brother can do better than you!"_

" _You have no talent, why'd you even decide to be a musician?"_

" _Talk about dumb blonde, he doesn't know what real pianos look like"_

 _Laughter eurupted as he curled into a ball helplessly. "No, no, no! I_ _ **CAN**_ _play real music on a real piano" the blonde boy sniffled helplessly._

" _No you can't!" the audience disagreed, tossing banana peels, eggs and tomatoes at him._

"Aughhhhhhh!" he screamed, awaking in a cold sweat, panic and fearful mess.

"Schroeder?" Lucy groaned sleepily as his eyes adjusted to the surroundings: the tent they were in, the faces of his sleeping friends, his Beethoven bust sitting by the side of his sleeping bag along with his red toy piano in his grasp.

The blonde child trembled, as he looked the fussbudget in the eyes timidly. "Yeah, Lucy?" he asked, wondering what she wanted from him.

Lucy climbed out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to her boyfriend. "You were having a nightmare, sweetie. Want to tell me about it?" she asked in a motherly tone, one he never heard before.

He crawled out of his sleeping bag humiliated. "Lucy…I had a nightmare…it was also scary" Schroeder began, hugging Lucy as if she was a teddy bear.

Lucy patted the residential musician on the back as he let out a few sniffles. "There, there; it was just a nightmare…what was it about anyways?"

Schroeder sighed as he hugged Lucy. "Well, I was at the concert hall and everyone was calling me out for having no musical talent, being a disgrace to Beethoven, an idiot for playing on a toy piano, a dumb blonde and a hopeless case" he continued, crying as Lucy wiped away the tears in his indigo eyes.

"Come on, sweetie, let's clean you up and then get some more shuteye," she whispered lovingly. He didn't even want to know what she meant by 'clean you up', but had one idea.

"So you dreamt that people were criticizing your music?" Lucy asked with a chuckle. "Even if I might go hard on you, I've always secretly enjoyed your music" she admitted.

"You…you have, Lucy?" Schroeder replied. "Because…"

Lucy groaned. "I know I call Beethoven 'stupid', but…just so you can pay attention to me…I hate to say this but, I'm jealous of your musical talent" she confessed.

Schroeder's indigo eyes shot open. Lucy was jealous of his talents? She actually liked his music? So many questions danced in his head. "That wasn't the worse part of the nightmare," he continued.

"What was it then, Schroeder?" she asked. If it wasn't being ridiculed for using a toy piano or being a blonde, then what was so bad about his nightmare? Lucy Van Pelt needed the answer.

"You see, Lucy…everyone booed me and threw eggs, banana peels and tomatoes at me…it made me think that I should give up playing the piano" he expressed. Lucy knew he was trying to toughen up so she couldn't see his tears.

"Schroeder, you're the best musician in this neighborhood and it makes you unique…that and the fact that you still can't throw a baseball at eight-years-old," the fussbudget explained, getting a slight giggle from him.

"Thanks, Lucy…I feel much better now" he smiled, hugging her. She smiled as he attempted to squeeze the life out of her without luck.

Lucy giggled as she handed her friend a pair of sweatpants. "Here sweetie" she told him as he turned a beet red. "Meet you back in bed" she whispered, leaving with a yawn.

Lucy was peacefully sleeping when her boyfriend crawled into her sleeping bag and hugged her. Charlie Brown woke up earlier to the sight of the fussbudget comforting the musician. So now, he was watching them sleep together as he smiled at the sight. "Awwww" he realized. "Good night, Lucy; good night, Schroeder…sweet dreams you two" he whispered.


End file.
